rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavek the living machine
Basic info Physical Age: 35 (Cannot die of age, but can die if his machine parts short out or malfuction.) Gender: Male Species: Unknown, prefers to be called Techno-Organic Likes: Sword mode X, Marksman mode Y, Technology, subjugating organics, burning flesh, his 'spark', Upgrading his parts, Killing Organics, tormenting organics, Panicking fleshlings, energon saber gauntlet, multi purpose energon fusion blaster gauntlet, Visor mode Z, potentially being dominated, robotic revolutions. Dislikes: Organics, the neural inhibitors inside his head, his frail organic parts, water, E.M.P's, Trojan horses, being outwitted, the procedures he underwent, his creators, doctors, hospitals, being called obsolete, rust, junk yards, his own organic flesh, his enhancements being useless in a situation, the various scars that litter the organic parts of his body. Sexuality: Pansexual (He's mostly robotic on the inside, hormones and other biological functions and urges are still things he has to deal with.) Personality: Cold, calculating, machine like. Alignment: Chaotic evil (neutral when his neural inhibitors are activated.) Weaknesses: Trojan horses can mess up his cybernetic implants and temporarily stun him but Anti-Virus software like Avast usually kicks in and deletes corrupted DLL files, Water can cause his electronic components to short circuit and possibly kill him, E.M.P's can fry his systems and kill him. One can trick the neural inhibitor failsafe into activating, shutting down Xavek's offensive and defensive protocols and cybernetics. When his neural inhibitors are active Xavek is pretty much defenseless. The various upgrades and implants in Xavek's body require copious amounts of energy for all of them keep running at the same time, thus he has to regulate the energy output otherwise he'll run out of juice and essentially enter a comatose state until he recharges or he dies. Relationship Status: Taken (In a relationship with Y-Tiger). Backstory (Probably won't work on it) Cybernetic augmentations ZVK Mechanized heart transplant and pacemaker: Located inside the vertical mouth on his chest, designed to filter out poisons and others harmful substances out of his blood more efficiently, also acts as a pacemaker during times of heightened tension. ZVK central control cluster: Located in his brain, his creators had to surgically remove a piece of his cerebellum in order to insert this device. Acts as a supercomputer and is the central hub for all of his augmentations and implants. Has a failsafe that initiates Zavek's neural inhibitors and restricts certain functions. Only used in dire situations. ZVK Breathing and voice box apparatus: Located inside his throat and lungs, allows him to breathe in even the most hostile of conditions and also allows him to speak even though his mouth and throat had been surgically opened in order to place in most of the implants. ZXV left eye scanning visor: Located where his left eye should be, this apparatus allows him to scan lifeforms for any physical irregularities and store basic information on those he scans into the central control cluster, this works in conjunction with the ZVX breathing and voice box apparatus to allow him to take on the form and voice patterns of those he scans. ZXV Cyberformium musculoskeletal system: This was added to his body in order to cover his bones in a nearly indestructible metal that can withstand almost any form of environmental extremes and his muscles in a fiberoptic synthetic weaving that allows for faster response time and easier conductivity for his organic body's bioelectrical impulse and nervous system, thus allowing for faster reaction timing and for energy generation and output. ZXV Portable energy collector and harvester: All of his augmentations require a tremendous amount of energy to run, the solution to that was to harness a planets own natural forces and convert them into energy in order to keep Xavek running at full power. How this works is that Xavek would come into contact with forms of energy such as lightning, the energy collector would then proceed to absorb and convert the energy into power in order to keep his augmented body functioning until he is fully charged. This also works for an opponents attacks. ZXV Twin buster gauntlets: His right gauntlet produces a sword made of energy, this sword is usually superheated but depending on the type of energy he absorbs, his sword may have a secondary effect to it. His left gauntlet can fire the same energy in a variety of different forms for almost any situation. Like his right gauntlet these energy projection can have a secondary effect based on the type of energy he absorbed. Both gauntlets can form claws made of energy so he can use objects that would require hands of sone sort to use. ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster: When Xavek is in overcharge mode, he would have access to his ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster. This allows him to emit a global signal to all machines, therefore placing them under his control, he would then use these machines to stage a robotic uprising and most likely exterminate all organic life on mobius due to the fact that machines outnumber organics. ZVK Electronic warfare nexus: This is basically his Anti-Virus and Crypto-graphical control nexus. What this does is allow him to remain in a standby mode, which is basically a forced coma while his systems are rerouted to fighting off hackers and to protect his systems. Should this fail, the cryptography seals would break. Destroying the data and activating the self destruct sequence in his body while his 'consciousness' and data are transferred to a secret location and implanted within another 'vessel' of sorts. These vessels would have the same upgrades as the previous body did before it self destructed because the computer would have stored information on the upgrades and the cybernetic augmentations while under the heaviest of security. Overcharge mode This is when Xavek has exceeded the amount of energy his energy absorption and storage unit can process. Thus his implants are activated and running at full power. The change is marked by a shimmering red energy surge around Xavek can process. His physical attributes are enhanced greatly because all of his implants are running at one hundred percent max power and he can access his ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster to start a robotic revolution to exterminate all organics. This form does have it's weaknesses however, with all of his implants running at 100% power. The time he can maintain them is at a maximum of ten minutes before his neural inhibitors activate. Secondly is that the required energy to activate this form is currently beyond the capabilities of mobian technology so he wouldn't even be able to use this form. Fan art Category:Male Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Evil